


Face Your Past and Find Your Future

by SirGhirahim



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Action, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor, Light Bondage, Regret, Roleplay, Romance, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: Jazz can't wait to get to Earth and meet Prowl a fellow Cyber-Ninja. His dreams and feelings are soon crushed when Prowl treats him coldly and now he's on a mission to find out why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dsiclaimer: I do not own Transformer. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Jazz had been looking forward to landing on Earth. Going somewhere new was always interesting and getting away from Sentinel Prime was an additional bonus. The Elite Guards mission was to take the all spark and the crew of the Orion back to Cybertron. Jazz intended to see the mission through successfully, but he had his own side mission he wanted to accomplish. He wanted to meet Prowl. A fellow Cyber-Ninja and the last one to have see Master Yoketron alive. He knew Prowl had never finished his training, but he hoped they could have a friendly one-on-one match some time.

Finally arriving on Earth Jazz had one crazy time. He wanted to get a closer look at the organics of the planet, but Sentinel Primes warning about them spitting acid on him made him change his mind. He freaked out when an organic snuck aboard the ship. He thought his new vehicle mode was sweet. And finally he helped stop an out of control manufacturing plant.

During all of this he had only managed to get glimpses of Prowl. It was easy to spot the ninja-bot among his comrades (And for the record damn those legs of his were damn fine). He hadn't had a chance to talk to him and now he was wondering if he should talk to him at all.

When they were fighting the out of control police drones Jazz saw this as his chance to work with and show off with his fellow Cyber-Ninja.

"It's no good these things are rolling off the assembly line faster than I can smash 'em" Bulkhead said as everyone else took cover.

Jazz took cover behind some crates and noticed Prowl to his left "Is it always like this on this crazy planet?" he asked and Prowl gave him this, this _look_ Jazz could only describe as unimpressed or annoyed. That was his first hint that something was not right.

The second hint came when Jazz saw Prowl protect his large green team mate. When Prowl landed gracefully in front of him he said "Wow the classic Metallikato five servos of doom attack, but have you seen this one?" he released his Nunchaku and took out several police drones. He looked back at Prowl waiting for him to say something. He said nothing "I guess you never got that far in your Cyber-Ninja training?" Jazz asked in a confused way and regretted it when Prowl gave him a another dirty look. He zoomed forward and took out three more drones.

Jazz saw another chance to work with the other ninja-bot when Optimus Prime arrived. Prowl and Optimus were heading to the assembly line taking the organic with them. As they drove past him he asked "Mind if I join you?" and transformed to follow them.

When they were inside they noticed the police drones were quickly surrounding them "Go and we'll hold them off" Jazz said. His _we_ referring to himself and Prowl. After the assembly line was shut down Jazz was impressed with how Optimus Prime stood up against Sentinel Prime. He could see why Prowl would follow him and briefly wondered if he could get a transfer.

After Optimus had proven his story about the all spark being dispersed Jazz thought about after everything that had happened between him and Prowl. It was almost as if Prowl didn't like him, but why? They had never met before. He just couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. After meditating on it he decided to go and seek out Prowl himself. After speaking with Ultra Magnus he got permission to go and find Optimus and his crew.

He found Optimus and asked if he could stay with them a while. After getting Optimus' permission he went looking for Prowl. He found him meditating underneath a rather beautiful tree. He knocked on the side of wall and asked "May I come in?"

"No" Prowl replied with no emotion.

"I just wanted to talk" Jazz said.

"I'm busy" Prowl replied.

"I'll just be a minuet" Jazz insisted.

There was no response from Prowl. Jazz took the hint and left. He sighed as he wondered what to do next. He soon bumped into the yellow mini-bot of the group, Bumblebee was his name?

"Hey Jazz. What you doing here?" Bumblebee asked.

"I was just trying to talk to Prowl, but it doesn't look like he wants to talk" Jazz replied.

"Don't worry about it. Prowl's always like that" Bumblebee said waving a dismissive hand.

"Like what?" Jazz asked.

"Silent. He's not the most outgoing of bots" Bumblebee answered.

"Yeah, I noticed" Jazz said a little disappointed "Any chance you could tell me how to get him to talk to me?" he asked.

"Not really. Prowl does what he wants. Can't make him do anything" Bumblebee replied.

"I see. Thanks for your help"  Jazz said sadly.

Jazz left the base and went back to the ship. He went to his room and thought about how he could get Prowl to talk to him.

As the days passed. Jazz tried everything he could to talk to Prowl or at least get close to him. Every time he tried to approach him Prowl would leave, hide, run away or completely ignore him. It was starting to dishearten him and then it started to anger him.

Jazz had just missed his latest chance to talk to Prowl. As soon as he entered Prowl's room all he saw was the (Lovely) backside of the black and gold ninja-bot leaping out of the window. Jazz slammed his fist into wall and stormed off. He was so ticked off that he didn't notice Bulkhead until he bumped into him.

"Sorry about that" Jazz apologised.

"No problem. Is something wrong?"  Bulkhead asked.

"Nothing much I just think Prowl hates me" Jazz admitted.

"Why do you think that?" Bulkhead asked.

"He won't talk to me or even let me come near him" Jazz sighed.

"Well that's odd. From what I heard he likes you a lot" Bulkhead said rubbing his head.

"Come again?" Jazz asked surprised.

"Well yeah. Sometime's when I walk past his room during a shift change I can hear him saying your name and how much he likes you. But for some reason he always sounded out of breath and he moans a lot" Bulkhead explained.

Jazz could only gape at the large green mech. From what Bulkhead was describing it sounding like Prowl was, was...Jazz couldn't think about it too long or else his cooling fans would kick in "Thank you Bulkhead you've been a big help"  

"I have? Oh well you're welcome then" Bulkhead said confused and watched Jazz leave in a rush.

Back on the ship Jazz made preparations for his confrontation with Prowl. This time he would get the other bot to listen to him.

That night Jazz used his ninja skills to sneak into Optimus Primes base and into Prowls room. As soon as he stepped into Prowls room he had to dodge two ninja stars. He did a back flip and landed on his feet. He looked forward and saw Prowl standing near the hole in the wall. Jazz had to hold back a gasp as he saw Prowl's body being lit up by the moonlight behind him.

"Is there a reason you are sneaking around here at night?" Prowl asked unimpressed.

"Yeah. Yeah there is" Jazz replied "Prowl we need to talk"

"No we don't" Prowl said bluntly.

Jazz readied his Nunchaku and took a fighting stance. He smirked when he saw the surprised look on Prowl's face and then he charged. The two of them fought until Jazz managed to kick Prowl in the back of the knee and put a pair of stasis on him.

Unable to do anything Prowl was lifted off the ground and taken away from the Autobot base. It felt like a Jazz had taken him miles away from the base and his friends. They eventually came to a stop in the middle of what appeared to be a forest. To Prowl's horror and embarrassment Jazz hung him from a branch using the stasis cuffs. They were now at eye level.

Jazz had to admit Prowl looked really good like this, but there was no time for that...Yet. Jazz took a moment to disable Prowls com-link and said "There now we can talk"

Prowl gave Jazz a disapproving look.

Jazz decided to be direct and hopefully get an answer "Prowl. You avoid me, you ignore me, you're rude to me and you give me dirty looks every time you see me and I have no idea why. I have done nothing wrong and I need to know why don't you like me. Have I offended you?" he crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

Prowl stayed silent. He dimmed his optics and hummed in meditation.

"Oh no you don't" Jazz said and gave Prowl a small electric shock to jolt him out of his thoughts.

Prowl jumped and lost his concentration and glared at Jazz.

"I want an answer Prowl" Jazz said.

"And if I don't you'll torture me until I give you one?" Prowl hissed through his denta.

"That ain't my style" Jazz sighed "I just want and answer Prowl" he said sounding worn down.

Prowl knew Jazz was not going to give up. He was not one for sharing his feelings his friends understood this, but Jazz was different. He was persistent, but why?

"Why do want to talk to me? Why do you insist on following me, when I clearly have no interest in wanting to know you?" Prowl asked.

"Because I thought we could be friends. We're both Cyber-Ninja's trained by Mater Yoketron. We could of had one-on-one matches, talked about our time at the Dojo and so much more. Instead you did the complete opposite of what I expected" Jazz explained.

"And there's your problem" Prowl sighed "You made expectations about me before you even met me and because I didn't meet your expectations you're disappointed with the results and can't handle it"

Jazz's optics widened behind his visor as he felt a cold wave of reality hit him. Prowl was right.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Prowl asked.

"Y-Yeah"

"I'm glad you understand. Now release me" Prowl said.

Jazz didn't move. He clenched his fist and hissed a firm "No"

"Why not?" Prowl asked.

"Because I still don't understand why you never gave me a chance" Jazz replied "I understand now that I may have had high expectations, but I still don't know why you went to such lengths to avoid me"

Prowl sighed and realised his own mistake. He took a deep breath and began to explain "Because I've done the same thing. Made expectations about bots I've only heard of and never met. You being the first"

"Me? What did I do?" Jazz asked.

"What didn't you do?" Prowl replied "You were greatly respected back at the Dojo. Students were always told about you. Your heroics, your accomplishments. Many bots admired you, including me. During my time at the Dojo I wanted nothing more than to be like you and Master Yoketron" Prowl smiled as he remembered his training days "And when Master Yoketron said I would one day protect the Protoforms, the future of Cybertron I thought I had accomplished just that" 

"You admired me that much?" Jazz asked.

"Yes" Prowl replied honestly.

"Then why have you treated me so coldly?" Jazz asked.

"Because I couldn't protect the Protoforms and I couldn't save Master Yoketron. I had failed two of my three life goals. My third was to meet you and talk and have a friendly one-on-one, but after what happened at the Dojo I just couldn't face you" Prowl replied sadly "I thought if I treated you poorly you would leave me alone, but you've been quite persistent"

Jazz listened to Prowl with a heavy spark. He undid the stasis cuffs and helped Prowl to the ground "I'm sorry about all of this Prowl, I didn't know"

"You weren't supposed to"

"I think I understand now. You didn't want to meet me because you were afraid of me not living up to your expectations"

"No. I was afraid of disappointing you" Prowl corrected "I lost the Protoforms and couldn't save Master Yoketron and I thought you'd be angry or upset"

Jazz put a reassuring hand on Prowl's shoulder and said "Listen Prowl no-one foresaw the events that led to the Protoforms being stolen or Master Yoketron's death-"

"But I was there!" Prowl protested, interrupting Jazz "And then I did something foolish. I put Master Yoketron's dying spark into a Protoform that wasn't stolen and made him upset when he was ready to go to the well of all sparks" Prowl said frustrated "Knowing this, doesn't that upset you?" he asked.

"Everybody was upset about what happened to Master Yoketron and the Protoforms, but Prowl it wasn't you fault. And If I was there instead of you I would have done the exact same thing" Jazz sighed "It sounds like you've being carrying a lot of self blame and guilt"

Prowl lowed his head in shame.

"You want to sit and talk about it?" Jazz asked.

Surprisingly Prowl nodded and sat down next to Jazz.

The two ninja's talked and watched the stars until the sun rose. Both of them felt better after their talk. It wasn't exactly how either of them had pictured meeting each other, but everything turned out alright in the end.

The only thing Jazz didn't get a chance to do was confront Prowl about what Bulkhead had told him. After what had happened between them he decided that now wasn't the right time to talk about it. Jazz tucked away his feelings and decided to wait until the right time to tell Prowl how he really felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Jazz and Prowl had slowly been working up a friendship between each other since their talk. They had been getting along well. Jazz had become a sort of mentor to Prowl, continuing where Master Yoketron left off. And Prowl had become Jazz's guide to all things organic on Earth. As it turned out the two had a lot in common and they both regret never meeting sooner.

Jazz had decided that he and Prowl had been getting along well enough for him to finally reveal his true feelings for him. If all went well Prowl would feel the same and he would want to be with him. If not...Well at least they could still be friends. But Jazz was not about to assume anything, he had made that mistake before.

Jazz had made all the necessary preparations. He had picked a secluded spot in the forest. He had set up some Energon on a stump, like a table and he made some floral arrangements. It was perfect. He was nervous, but not nervous enough to give Prowl a call. He called him and told him where to meet. Now all he had to do was wait and waiting was half the battle.

Jazz stood up when Prowl jumped down from the trees and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Prowl, how you doing?"

"I'm fine" Prowl replied. He smiled and looked around "What's all this?" he asked.

 "It's for us" Jazz replied "W-Will you join me?" he asked with a blush tinting his face.

Prowl smiled and nodded "Of course"

The two of them sat down and clinked their Energon cubes together.

"This is a nice spot you picked" Prowl said.

"T-Thanks" Jazz replied nervously. He rubbed the back of his helm and bit his dermas.

"Are you alright Jazz?" Prowl asked noticing Jazz's strange behaviour.

"Yeah I'm cool, I'm cool" Jazz replied as he tapped his digits against his Energon cube.

Prowl was not convinced "Are you sure? You look a little nervous"

"Yeah, I mean no, I mean I'm fine" Jazz sighed.

Prowl knew Jazz was lying and was not going to drop the subject "Jazz what's wrong?" He asked.  

"Nothing is wrong per say, I just want this date to go well" Jazz replied.

That made Prowl raise an eye brow "This is a date?" he said confused.

 _'Scrap!'_ Jazz mentally slapped himself for letting that slip. He had to fix this fast!

"No, no it's not, I mean, it is of you want it to be"

Prowl was not impressed and wanted a clear explanation "Jazz what's going on?"

Jazz knew the jig was up and steeled his nerves for whatever was about to happen after he confessed.

"Prowl I didn't bring you out here just to share a drink with me. I brought  you out here to tell you something, well more like confess" Jazz said as he clenched his fist "I-I, Prowl I-" as Jazz began to lose his nerve Prowl spoke up.

"You like me, don't you?" he said with a cocky smirked.

"Wh-What?" Jazz spluttered

"I'm not dense Jazz. I've noticed your longing gazes, your smiles towards me and this set up was as the humans say the icing on the cake. Also you seem to have quite the fascination with my legs and aft" Prowl said chuckling at the last part.

Jazz felt his cooling fan kick in trying to cool down his overheating embarrassed face. He thought he had been smooth with his casual glances and watching Prowl's aft as he walked away.

"I guess I'm not as crafty as I thought I was" Jazz laughed.

"No you weren't" Prowl confirmed "Jazz if you have something to tell me then you can just tell me. I won't bite"

"But you might say no" Jazz said sadly.

"If I was going to say no I would have said it already" Prowl replied.

Jazz perked up at this and realised how foolish he had been he been.

"You know something, you're right" he stood up and kneeled next to Prowl. Taking Prowl's servo in his Jazz said "Prowl I think you're the greatest mech I've ever met. I can't even explain how you make me feel, so I'm just going to say it. Prowl will you begin a bond with me?"

Prowl smiled sweetly at Jazz and replied "I'd love nothing more, my future bond mate"

Jazz wasted no time jumping on Prowl and crashing their dermas together. They crashed to the floor neither stopping the kiss and neither caring about the Energon spilling on the floor.

Their relationship went well. The rest of their crews eventually found out and they all accepted it. Well all but Sentinel Prime (big surprise) but Ultra Magnus quickly put a stop to his complaining.

It only took a month for their relationship to turn intimate. Jazz and Prowl could hardly keep their hands off each other and they defiantly put their Ninja flexibility to use (Wink, Wink)

**_Sometime later..._ **

"I'm not so sure about this Jazz" Prowl said as he followed Jazz.

"Don't worry about Prowl I know what I'm doing" Jazz replied smoothly.

Jazz was taking Prowl to the spot where he had hung him from a tree and confronted him. The reason? One night Jazz had told Prowl how hot he thought he looked when he was hung from the tree and how he'd like to experiment with the idea.

Prowl was a bit nervous about it, but he was feeling adventurous and went along with it.

"We're here" Jazz said. He pulled the stasis cuffs and turned to Prowl "You sure you want to do this?" he asked raising his optic ridge.

"I'm not too sure about it, but I'm willing to try it" Prowl replied.

Jazz smiled and nodded "Just let me know if you want to stop and I'll stop" he put the stasis cuffs on Prowl and carefully lifted him onto the same branch as before.

Jazz licked his dermas at the sight "Yep, defiantly sexy"  

Prowl felt his face heat up in embarrassment and arousal.

"Ready to begin?" Jazz asked.

"Y-Yes" Prowl replied.

"Alright then" Jazz said as he put his hands on Prowls hips and kissed him.

Prowl opened his Intake to let Jazz's glossa dance with his. He felt Jazz's warm servos rub, caress and squeeze and aft. He wrapped his legs around Jazz's waist and gave into the pleasure.

Jazz was glad Prowl was enjoying himself, he guessed now was a good time to make the next move. He used his middle digit to circle the rim of Prowl's valve, causing Prowl to jerk. He pulled away from Prowl's dermas and started to lick and suck at his neck.

Prowl moaned and whimpered as he felt Jazz push his digit into his already wet valve. The fact that he was bound and venerable was all the more arousing. Jazz could do whatever he wanted to him and he would let him. He would submit to him so easily.    

Jazz probed Prowl's valve with two digits and felt lubricant run down his hand "Getting nice and wet for me" Jazz teased. He stopped what he was doing and pulled Prowl's legs off him. He knelt down and removed Prowl's codpiece.

Prowl gasped as his erect spike was freed and cool air brushed against it.

"Nice" Jazz smiled. He lowered his head and started to suck and kiss at Prowl's spike. The moans he elicited from his lover enticed him to continue fingering his valve and to take Prowl's whole spike into his mouth.

"FRAG!" Prowl swore loudly. All this pleasure was quickly becoming too much. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He tried to warn Jazz, but his vocalizer was not co-operating with him. A few more sucks from Jazz's mouth was all it took for him to overload.

If Prowl wasn't hot before he was now. Burning with embarrassment at such a quick finish.

Jazz was surprised when he felt Prowl's hot liquid fill his mouth. He pulled away and swallowed "That was fast" he said wiping away the last few drops from his mouth.

"I-I-" Prowl stuttered, unable to find the right words.

"Did it feel that good?" Jazz asked slyly. He stood up and walked behind him. He undid his own codpiece and lined up his spike with Prowl's valve. He entered Prowl slowly while whispering 'So tight' into his audials.

Being entered so soon after overloading made Prowl's valve more sensitive "J-Jazz!" he moaned.

When Jazz's spike was fully able to enter Prowl he started thrusting, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer "Scrap. I'm going to fill you up" that was the only warning Jazz gave Prowl before he overloaded inside of him.

Prowl gasped when he felt warm liquid fill his valve and trembled in pleasure.

The two bot stayed like this until they calmed down from their overload.

"That was fantastic" Jazz said as he hugged Prowl.

"I have to admit this was rather exciting" Prowl agreed.

"Yeah it is" Jazz said as he moved in front of Prowl "It's almost as if..." he continued as he made Prowl look him in the optics "You're my prisoner and I am your guard" he said seductively.

Prowl smirked knowing where Jazz was going with this "And what exactly are the charges, officer?"

"Being too damn sexy for a start and then seducing an officer of the law" Jazz replied.

"Oh really?" Prowl smirked raising an optic ridge. He quickly wrapped his legs around Jazz's waist and pulled him closer "So what's my punishment for these charges?" he asked.

"Oh I can think of a few things" Jazz chuckled before kissing Prowl and the two ninja-bots spent all night in pure ecstasy.   

**Author's Note:**

> Rating will change after chapter two is posted.


End file.
